In travel we go
by Morfanerina
Summary: AU In a place where humanoid animals are accepted, Raph and Mikey are bounty hunters who stop at a small village. There they meet Leo and Don and after some... problems, they start to travel together. And that is where it starts getting interesting...
1. Chapter 1

On a world where human and humanoid animals co-exist, there was a kingdom. That kingdom was ruled by an apparently good king. But that doesn't matter now.

On a small village, one most considered insignificant for it was a little isolated, being surrounded by forest except by one dirt road created very long ago, there lived two humanoid turtles. True they lived more in the forest than the village per se but they got along with everyone.

These turtles were brothers, not by blood but brothers nevertheless. Both were found and raised by a rat named Splinter, who died when they were sixteen, a martial arts master. They were now eighteen.

Most distinguished them by the color of a piece of cloth they always used around their eyes. The oldest (by some months only) had a blue one around his onyx eyes and was called Leonardo or Leo. The other brother was Donatello or Donnie or Don, with the purple color as his and brown eyes.

The youngest was a genius. He had a surprising thirst for knowledge and, amazingly, the village had a very good library with lots of information. Thanks to him, the librarian had an actual excuse to ask for more books. Donnie also taught the children and even some adults how to read and write or even about the science of things.

Leonardo was hard working and liked to help. Everyone in the village also knew he practiced fighting with or without weapons and that he excelled it. He was even sometimes asked to teach someone how to fight for self-defense. The turtle was also extremely loyal and protective of those he cared about.

Both turtles were not very trusting of strangers though. It makes sense since each stranger could be dangerous and mean to hurt those they care about or even themselves.

Also, it was not unusual for criminals to attack villages like theirs but something or someone took care of them before there were any problems. The villagers had a sneaky suspicion they knew who protected them and, for that, they gave them silent thank you's and it wasn't unusual for them to receive either more food or books than supposed too.

Leo and Don shared a look of resignation when that happened. How did they discover it?

On another place, another two humanized turtles were travelling. They had stopped for the night by a cave. Both had weapons for they were bounty hunters.

The biggest and older one of the two, had a red mask around his golden eyes and, in his belt, two Sais were visible. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard the other call him before tackling him "Raphie! We are getting near a village! Only one or two days to reach it."

'Raphie' growled at the name. People usually call him Raph or Raphael. "Don't call me that shell for brains!" and then he gave the other a noogie. The only reason he didn't pummel him wasn't because he was his little brother (not by blood) but because he was tired from the long day. Really.

The younger gave a cheeky grin when he was let free, his nunchucks securely on his belt. He had an orange mask surrounding his baby blue eyes and was called Michelangelo or Mikey . "Anyways, mind starting the fire? I'm starving." He whined.

The red banded turtle only sighed "Sure… if that'll shut ya up… Don't ya dare do that thing with the moss though."

"Sure, sure." Raphael had a feeling he was going to eat Moss soup again, even with the threat. 'I'll never take an apple for granted after this.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the turtles... nor Splinter

I wanted to try to write a TMNT story suddenly...

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

The slight rustle of clothes against skin and only the faint sound of feet against dead and dry leaves could be heard as the figure ran in silent vigil. The figure halted and hid between the branches of the tree when he heard a person nearby.

It waited until he could see the now indentified as a human, swords on his back and face (what the figure could see of it in the faint light of the moon that passed through the thick foliage that is) that spoke of murder. Two other human, equally armed though one seemed to have a baseball bat too, followed him soon.

The figure deliberately jumped down in front of the trio, startling them. Taking opportunity of the distraction, it knocked them down easily. With practiced ease, a rope was taken from a belt it had and tied them. Grabbing the humans none too gently, the figure took them to the dirt road near the forest and left them there.

Luckily, when morning came, some travelling guards were on the road when they saw the criminals.

The news soon reached the village and some old ladies, each from a different species, couldn't help but comment on them. "So, did you hear? It happened again! Some known criminals were travelling by the forest probably to attack us."

"I heard, I heard. Some guards saw them already tied down ready for delivery in the dungeons by the road."

"Thank the Gods that we're being protected! Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been here?"

"It would be terrible, terrible I'm sure…" and the conversation continued but a discrete person blended with the shadows having heard enough.

He touched on a bracelet he had on his arm and a screen appeared in front of him. He took a double take to his surroundings to see if it was safe. The screen flickered for a few seconds and he saw the shape of the one he wanted to talk to, hidden in shadows.

"Have you found anything worthwhile?" the deep voice didn't affect him in the least.

"No. It seems though, that another attack was avoided. This is the only village that has not been attacked in the zone. Orders?"

"Reinforcements will come to your aid."

The man nodded and the screen disappeared.

-2 days after-

So, instead of two days to reach the village it took them three. Let's say they aren't the best to navigate in forests…. Especially considering they lost the map.

The orange banded terrapin jumped in joy when they reached the desired place while the red one rolled his eyes before taking note of his surroundings. There were some stands surrounded by, presumably, some of the villagers.

"I can't believe our luck! Travelling merchants? Yes! So, can I, can I, can I pleaaasssssseeee?" Blue eyes were in puppy eyes mode and Raph groaned. He mentally counted the money from their last job and decided to let him have some fun. Besides, he was the one who made the food and they needed supplies (Moss isn't a very flavor friendly food).

"Don't ya dare waste all your part in candy, ya hear?" he grumbled giving the younger terrapin a pouch with some money. With a grin that made Raph wonder how Mikey's face didn't split in two and a hurried nod, the youngest ran into the nearest stand to see what it had.

The oldest shook his head and smirked before walking down another street, ignoring some of the suspicious stares he was receiving 'Perhaps it would have been a good idea to hide the Sais' he mused. He blinked when he heard sounds of fighting.

He turned on a corner and stared in surprise when he saw a turtle like him sparring with a man in his twenties. He didn't even need to think twice about being a spar. The turtle was obviously holding back and was mostly blocking and dodging blows while he said something. Some teenagers and adults were also enjoying the show, some actually seemed to be studying the movements.

Suddenly the turtle called a break and bowed to his opponent who did the same while trying to catch his breath.

Now that the terrapin wasn't moving he could see that his skin was a lighter green than his -more basic green-, a blue mask surrounded his eyes (though he was too far to see which color were they). His elbows and knees were protected by pads and he was wearing an old cape.

Suddenly the other turtle snapped his head in his direction and they were staring at each other. Even from his distance he could see the surprised and suspicious gaze the other held. "Hey." Raph decided to start -rather lamely he admitted- "Nice moves."

"Thanks…." The blue masked terrapin trailed off hinting for him to present himself.

"Raphael." 'This is soooooooooooo awkward' he thought.

The basic green turtle nodded "Leonardo." They stayed in silence not knowing what to say especially when they noticed the similarity of the names.

"Wanna spar?" it was a question that escaped him before he could help it. He was bored and hasn't fought anyone skilled in some days after all. Leonardo looked surprised at the offer but nodded hesitantly. Putting the Sais in his backpack that, in turn, was put on the ground, Raph moved until he was in front of the other and they bowed. They positioned themselves on an attack pose and Raph was the first to strike already expecting to have some fun.

-*.*-

The blue eyed terrapin grinned as he fingered the pouch. He moved to a stand full of clothes. Colourful clothes from red to blue with the most bizarre designs he had ever seen filled every corner. A beautiful orange cape, made with very resistant material he had to add, caught his attention and, in that moment, he knew he had to buy it. His last one had been cut in ribbons. Never underestimate a criminal who worked in the circus, especially if his specialty was throwing knives.

Happy at his buy, he started walking to a food stand, not noticing the other turtle who was also distracted until they went against each other. With an "oof" he fell.

"Whoa… not cool dude" Mikey murmured rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and….." The orange banded turtle opened his eyes and blinked when he saw another turtle in front of him, who was looking surprised at him, sticking out a hand to help.

Accepting the help he grinned again "Hey dude, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention too." He studied the turtle in front of him. A purple cape, elbow and knee pads and a duffel bag composed the other clothes. A purple mask surrounded his brown eyes and his skin was olive green. "Didn't know there were turtles around these parts." Turtles were most commonly seen on some islands or coast for some reason however, there were the occasional humanoid turtles more in the interior.

"I wasn't expecting to see other turtles around here too. I'm Donnatello. Most call me Don or Donnie. And you are?"

"I'm the awesome Michelangelo… but call me Mikey." Don gave him a look of amusement but Mikey noticed the suspicious glow on his brown eyes when he noticed the nunchucks. He smiled to distract the other "Soooo, you live around here?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Never saw you before though. Travelling?"

Mikey grinned "Yeah, me and my brother Raph." He decided to not tell him about being a bounty hunter. For all he knew, the orange mask turtle was simply a traveler… with martial art training, but that was a small detail he hoped the other didn't notice.

"You have a brother?"

"Yup. Grumpy ol' Raph…." He tilted his head and started walking, Don accompanying him "Do you have one too?"

"Yea…" the suspicious glow returned to his purple covered eyes and now they were calculating "Why do you ask?"

"It was only a guess…" they walked in silence, not sure where. Eventually they heard some 'Wow's', cheers and sounds of fighting.

They started running until they reached the fight scene and stopped surprised.

A small crowd was on the opposite side from where they were, watching the spar of both the older brothers, amazed.

Punches, kicks, blocks, dodges, all done expertly, both trying to gain advantage over the other. Small grunts whenever one blocked something barely, gasps of air, trying to regain their breath but never truly stopping.

"Leo…" "Raph…" the younger turtles looked at each other "Your brother?" asked both at the same time and they grinned. Raph wore a small smirk of enjoyment and so did Leo. Each was a challenge and the play of blows without needing to hold back so much freed them a little, made them enjoy the match.

"Oi, Raph" "Leo!" called the younger. The older terrapins blinked and looked at them, Leo in mid punch and Raph in a block. Only then did they noticed the crowd that had come.

Don had to hold a laugh at the almost imperceptible red tint on his brother cheeks "How about stopping for awhile Leo?"

"Yeah Raph. Do that before you scare everyone away." He received a growl but the bigger turtle complied.

There were some disappointed grumbles from the crowd while it dispersed.

"So, have fun?"

"Shut up Don." Leo glared at the grinning turtle. He turned to the other turtle with a strange blue-green color as it skin, his eyes curious.

Recognizing the look, Mikey grinned "I'm the awesome Michelangelo, Mikey for short. I see you've met grumpy Raph over here." At this he received a slap on the head "Ouch!"

"That's fer being a shell fer brains. I'm Raphael. Raph fer short" He grunted and Don nodded in acknowledgement "Donatello, Don for short."

"Leonardo, Leo for short." He had a small smile at Mikey's antics and the orange loving turtle noticed and grinned "Nice to meet ya, dude!"

They talked for awhile.

"So where are you staying?" Leo asked.

"Err….. I don't know. Is there a inn or something around here?" Mikey rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Don and Leo shared a glance "There's our home…" Don started. The weapons made him uneasy but they seemed nice and, besides, they needed the money.

"Wow, lucky! How much?" Mikey knew the drill, they didn't really trust them yet, he could tell that much, and they probably needed some money.

They discussed it, and the bounty hunters gaped at the low price. "It's not very good." Leo explained. He felt kind of bad about asking money for shelter but they needed it.

"It's a deal, then." the blue eyed turtle proclaimed, making an exaggerated pose.

Raph rolled his eyes "Oi Mikey? Did you buy the supplies?" he saw the blue green turtle freeze and groaned "Don't tell me…"

A nervous laugh escaped the fun loving turtle "Oops…"

"Mikey…" his brother growled in annoyance.

"So, huh…. Hey Don how about coming with me? You need to buy something right?" Don blinked as he was suddenly being dragged by a very nervous turtle.

"Err…. See you at home Leo." He said. He actually hadn't bought what he wanted so might as well enjoy it.

Leo waved.

"It was a nice spar…" Raph started.

"Yes. You are very talented." Silence "What are you?"

Amber met onyx. "Bounty hunter." Leo made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Raph watched as the slightly smaller turtle tensed at the question "My father taught me." A note of finality on the blue banded turtle's voice and he knew that he wasn't getting more than this. At least today.

They started walking to Leo's and Don's home, making small talk along the way, not knowing that when night fell, many things would change.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea.

I'm sorry if it seems weird but I have no time to re-read this (I'm supposed to be studying for Phylosophy).

I really thank you for your reviews!


End file.
